ABSTRACT This application requests partial funding for the 2018 Pittsburgh Lung Conference entitled ?Pulmonary Medicine: Basic Biology and Novel Therapies.? The Pittsburgh Lung Conference was first organized in the year 2002 as an annual scientific meeting to highlight clinical, translational, and basic investigations in a specific area of lung disease. Previous Pittsburgh Lung conferences have focused on asthma, acute respiratory distress syndrome, aging, pulmonary fibrosis, personalized medicine and host defense. This year, we will partner with the University of Barcelona, Spain to provide international insights into a broad overview of the challenges facing academic and clinical specialists in Pulmonary Medicine in 2018. Rather than focusing on a single area of lung disease, our goal for this year?s conference is to focus on a broad overview of pulmonary medicine as a vehicle to highlight both the challenges and opportunities that face our junior faculty and trainees. To accomplish this goal, we have assembled an outstanding program that will highlight not only international leaders but also junior faculty and trainees. The conference will begin with a session devoted to the research of trainees, which will be facilitated by senior faculty. The conference will focus on six fundamental areas of pulmonary medicine: Acute lung injury, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), Asthma, Interstitial Lung Disease (ILD), Sleep Medicine, Interventional Pulmonary, and Lung Transplant. Each session will be facilitated by international leaders, and the speakers at each session will showcase K-level and early R-level faculty. In past years, special sessions have included discussions with journal editors to facilitate publication and dissemination of research. This year, we will invite chiefs of divisions of Pulmonary Medicine to discuss the challenges of growing the next generation of leaders in Pulmonary Medicine. We have invited Dr James Kiley, Director of the Division of Lung Diseases at the NHLBI to discuss with us how the NHLBI will champion training as a part of its strategic vision. A call for abstracts will provide an opportunity to for all attendees to show their work and to network. The 2018 Pitt Lung Conference will not only serve as a forum for cutting-edge basic, translational, and clinical research in Pulmonary Medicine, but will also focus the conversation on how we as a community help protect and train tomorrow?s leaders in respiratory health.